halofandomcom-20200222-history
Truth and Reconciliation
|manufacturer=Muse of Yevon |length= |width= |height= |mass=90,700,000 metric tons |engine=2 Gablien-pattern repulsor engines |slipspace drive=Ophon-pattern borrer |power=Pinch Fusion Reactors |shield gen=Corvex-pattern dispersal field generators |armament= *1 Profero-pattern excavation beam *1 Ignis-pattern plasma lance *42 Sono-pattern plasma cannons *16 Serpens-pattern plasma torpedo silos *50 Gon-pattern pulse lasers |crew=See Below |complement=See Below |captains=Lat 'Ravamee |passengers= |firstsight = Fall of Reach |destroyed = Battle of Installation 04 |battles =*Fall of Reach *Battle of Installation 04 |affiliation = Covenant Navy |fleet = Fleet of Particular Justice}} The Truth and Reconciliation was a Covenant . Operational History Construction The Truth and Reconciliation was assembled on direct orders by the Prophet of Regret in 2531. It was designed by Master Shipwright Sone 'Mowusee and Master Shipwright Nkumo 'Ehtaree.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 62 & 63 Fall of Reach An element of the Fleet of Particular Justice, the Truth and Reconciliation was present at the Fall of Reach, as one of the hundreds of Covenant warships that assailed the UNSC fortress world. When the fled Reach, the Truth and Reconciliation was one of the first ships to trace the Autumn's destination: Installation 04. Installation 04 When the ship arrived at Installation 04, the crew was brought to their knees over the discovery. The Pillar of Autumn would eventually arrive at the Installation. In the ensuing naval battle, Cortana disabled the Truth and Reconciliation as she tried in vain to defend the Pillar of Autumn. Although the Truth and Reconciliation could have easily destroyed the Pillar of Autumn, the Minor Prophet in command ordered that plasma torpedoes not be used because it would risk damaging the "Construct". Boarding parties were sent instead. After being disabled, the vessel dropped to 300 meters above the surface of the Ring for refit and repair.Halo: Combat Evolved - Level: The Truth and Reconciliation|Truth and Reconciliation, Cutscene: "The enemy has captured Captain Keyes and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, the ''Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau."'' When it landed on Alpha Halo, it became a sort of command post for the Covenant ground forces. A small group of the High Council of Masters convened there, namely Soha 'Rolamee and the Prophet of Stewardship. Zuka 'Zamamee went to the ship to ask the Council permission to hunt John-117, but the Council turned him down. As 'Zamamee was leaving, he confronted the recently captured Captain Keyes. The angry Sangheili demanded to know where John-117 was, but Keyes defiantly mocked 'Zamamee and then dared the Sangheili to kill him. Though sorely tempted to do so, 'Zamamee merely stormed off. Raid on the Truth and Reconciliation of the Truth and Reconciliation standing over the captured Captain Keyes.]] The next day, John-117 led a team of Marines on a mission to infiltrate the Truth and Reconciliation.Halo: The Flood - Page 99-100 Under the cover of night, the humans fought their way past the Covenant ground defenses and boarded the ship via its gravity lift. Upon entering the ship's gravity lift bay, the humans were ambushed by Covenant security forces led by a group of Stealth Sangheili with Energy Swords. With the aid of John-117, the Marines successfully routed the hordes of Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Sangheili and proceeded into the vast, labyrinth-like corridors of the CCS-Battlecruiser's interior. They fought their way into a hanger bay, where they killed hordes of Covenant infantry, as well as a Hunter pair. They then made their way to the higher levels and into the Control Room. There, they killed all the Covenant forces within, including a Zealot believed to be Lat 'Ravamee, the Shipmaster of the Truth and Reconciliation. After neutralizing the hostiles inside the room, John-117 left the Marines to defend against intruders while he went in search for Captain Keyes. While making his way to the prison cells, he encountered a prison block that contained dead Marines, beaten or tortured to death. Needless to say, he did not find Captain Keyes in this cell block. John-117 proceeded to yet another cell block. After killing the Stealth Sangheili, the small pack of Unggoy, and the lone Zealot inside, John-117 deactivated the energy shields and freed the captured Marines along with Captain Keyes, who armed themselves with Covenant plasma weapons. Keyes first reprimanded, then thanked the Chief for the rescue. He then informed the Chief and Cortana that he had learned that Halo was some kind of weapon and that the Covenant were trying to gain control of it. Seconds after their release, the Marines cut down several Stealth Sangheili and Kig-Yar who had tracked the Chief to the prison complex. The Chief then led the newly freed Captain and Marines back to the Control Room. When they reached the Control Room, the Chief found that the Marines he left there were dead and in their place were two Stealth Sangheili. With the help of the freed UNSC personnel, John-117 killed all the enemy forces in the area and made his way to the hanger and the Spirit Dropship there. They had been informed by Foe Hammer that there would be no extraction for them because she was being engaged by Covenant air patrols and they would be better off finding their own way out. So Keyes commandeered the Spirit, and proceeded to use it as an unorthodox, but powerful weapon to crush a Hunter pair that tried to shoot them down on their way out. This was a major human victory, as they had penetrated the security of the Covenant's command center on Halo, inflicted major casualties, and rescued a potentially valuable prisoner. They were responsible for the death of 120 Covenant soldiers, but lost only 36 Marines.Halo: The Flood - Page 123 During the attack, UNSC personnel were able to capture several Shades which were used to fortify Alpha Base. Also as a result of the attack, Zuka 'Zamamee's request to hunt and kill John-117 was reviewed and approved, and the Covenant began to view the human survivors as a serious threat. Keyes and the Flood , in the control room of the Truth and Reconciliation.]] After the Flood was discovered, the Covenant ordered all ships to abandon the Ring. Unfortunately, the Truth and Reconciliation was overwhelmed and disabled by the Flood before it could leave. Since the Flood learn from who they infect, the Covenant were terrified that the Flood would repair the ship, fly into space and infect the galaxy. The Covenant sent in a strike team to neutralize the Flood at least long enough for engineers to repair the vessel, then several more when the first group failed. A massive battle between Flood and Covenant crew and Special Operation forces ensued. During this fight, John-117 was sent in to find Captain Keyes and extract him, or failing that, retrieve the Captain's neural implants so the Pillar of Autumn's engines could be overloaded by utilizing the access codes found in the captain's implants. The Chief fought his way into the ship and into the control room, where Keyes was being "interrogated."Halo: The Flood - Page 305-306 Upon reaching Keyes, Cortana informed the Chief that there were no human life-signs left. The Chief then proceeded to forcefully remove the neural implants. Meanwhile, Covenant forces consisting of Spec Ops Sangheili and Unggoy were trying desperately to repel the Flood forces. About the time the Chief reached the Shuttle Bay, a Special Operations team of Sangheili came in Banshees and a Spirit dropship to reinforce their comrades. Also, waiting in the lower levels were a pair of Hunters, who met their end at the hands of the Chief. The Chief managed to kill most of the hostiles and make his way to the hanger bay, where he stole a Banshee and was able to escape and fly to the Pillar of Autumn. In the fight, the Truth and Reconciliation's reactor was damaged, and according to Cortana it should have gone critical. However, it did not and the ship was repaired by Covenant forces, who managed to repel or destroy the majority of the Flood on board after John-117's departure. Cortana's mistake with the reactor may be due to her extensive experience with UNSC ships instead of those of the Covenant, as the ships of the latter tend to be much more powerful and durable than the former.Halo: The Flood - Pages 305-306 Capture and Destruction After John-117 left, ODSTs and surviving Marine and Naval forces entered the melee on board the ship and eventually took over the ship through a combined surprise assault on the vessel's hanger bay and gravity lift. Major Silva planned and intended to fly the ship back to Earth (with a valuable prisoner, the Prophet of Stewardship) but it was destroyed by a Helljumper officer, First Lieutenant Melissa McKay, who realized that they could not risk taking the ship to Earth for fear of spreading the Flood infection and destroying humanity; if even one Carrier Form or a lone Infection Form managed to avoid the sterilization procedure, the whole of Earth could fall. McKay realized that Major Silva's lust for glory was clouding his judgment as UNSC personnel were getting the cruiser ready for lift off. The Combat Form known as Wallace Jenkins still had enough mental faculties left to try to attempt and stop the ship himself. When he was restrained by two ODSTs, however, Lieutenant McKay finally understood his intentions and in a snap-decision, severed the primary optical fiber cable that linked controls from the bridge to Engineering with a Frag Grenade, thereby causing the cruiser to lose control and crash onto the surface of Halo.Halo: The Flood - Page 332 Her actions caused the death of all the humans, Covenant, and Flood on board, whilst possibly saving the rest of humanity from potential infection and annihilation. Complement Infantry The Truth and Reconciliation carried 180 Obedientaries, 2500 Warriors and 4100 Thralls. The ship also carried 55 Insertion pods. Vehicles The Truth and Reconciliation carried a number of vehicles too. This included 32 Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter/Tarasque-class heavy fighters, 10 Type-25 Troop Carriers, 50 Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, 48 Type-26 Assault Gun Carriages, and 150 Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicles. Crew The crew of the ship consisted of 8 Superiors, 2 Engineers and 500 Menials. Known Crew *Lat 'Ravamee *Prophet of Stewardship *Bako 'IkaporameeHalo: The Flood - Page 5 *High Council of Masters **Soha 'Rolamee *Zuka 'Zamamee Gallery TruthRecon.jpg|The Truth and Reconciliation hanging above a desert plateau on Installation 04 in Halo: Combat Evolved. Orna elite.jpg|Lat 'Ravamee, The Ship Master of the Truth and Reconciliation seen wielding an Energy Sword. 1221020034 Ship.png|Another image of the Truth and Reconciliation. TandR Engines.jpg|The engines of the Truth and Reconciliation. Truth_and_Reconcilliation_View.png|The front exterior view of the Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. T R Anniversary 1.png|The Truth and Reconciliation bow as it appears in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Trivia *When the Flood infested the Truth and Reconciliation, Flood liquid falls from the ceiling and floors and at some points, there is a green mist coming out from the air vents. This probably meant that Flood biomass had already grown into the walls and internal systems of the ship presumably taking control of onboard weapons but not extensively of the doors and the launch bays. *While in the Truth and Reconciliation, on the level Keyes, if you look carefully through the wall at the very beginning of the level, you can see the bridge and the Proto-Gravemind. It is more easily seen in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary in remastered settings. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo: The Flood '' Sources Category:Covenant Spacecraft